


Cute Boy.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Rlly rlly fluffy, SO MUCH FLUFF, maybe smut???idk, ohmygod, rlly gay josh, rlly gay tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh refers to Tyler as cute boy. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Josh is suddenly regretting all his life decisions. Or rather, the decision to bring his friends, Jenna, Debby, and Pete to the music store where the cute boy he has a crush on works.

"Ooo, is that him??" Pete asks excitedly, pointing to an employee that is certainly not the cute boy he has a crush on. Yes, shut up, he never got his name. But. . . he's cute. That's what matters here.

"No. That's Patrick. He gives guitar lessons." Josh says. Patricks cute, but Josh just doesn't like him that way. The feeling is mutual.

He knows all the employees, he's been coming to this music store since he was old enough to ride a bike. But cute-boy-of-whom-he-has-a-crush-on was just hired last month. And he gives piano lessons, (on Tuesdays and Thursdays) but most of the time just works the register.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind getting guitar lessons from him." Pete mumbles, and it's obvious he's giving Patrick a once-over. Patrick looks up from the kid who's been failing to learn a simple chord all morning to see Pete staring at him. Pete winks at Patrick, and Patrick's face turns red from blush.

"Pete, stop sexually harassing employees so Josh can show us his crush." Jenna says, grabbing his arm and dragging him away and towards the CD section.

"B-but it's a cute boy, Jenna!" Pete whines, accidentally loud enough for Patrick to hear, and he buries his face in his hands to hide how red his face is getting.

Josh and Debby roll their eyes and follow after Jenna and Pete, feigning interest in CD's along the way. Josh looks up to see cute boy come out of the back room, and he instantly tries to hide behind some CD racks.

"Oh shit, is your crush here? I'm guessing he is considering how you're hiding." Debby is being very loud, or so it seems, and Josh fears that cute boy will hear.

"Shut up!" he says, grabbing her hand and taking her behind the rack with him.

"So he is." Debby says, just as loud.

"Be quiet! He could hear you!" Josh hisses at her, and he can tell she's holding back a laugh.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Pete asks, and laughs at the pair crouching down. Josh pulls him and Jenna down along with them.

"The boy that he has a giant gay crush on is here." Debby says nonchalantly.

"Ooo! Ooo! Where is he?!" Jenna asks, and Josh curses himself for ever thinking this could be a good idea.

Josh sighs. "He's the one at the register."

"Does he play an instrument?"

"He gives piano lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"You memorized his schedule?!" Pete is actually laughing really hard at this.

"Shut up!" Josh is now blushing a lot, and it's really hard to hide. "What should I do?" Josh asks helplessly.

"Just like, buy something or some shit." Pete says, and Josh wonders why they're even friends.

"Fine. Yeah. Ok. Sure." Josh says, and grabs a random CD off of the rack.

"You're seriously going to listen to him? It's Pete!" Jenna says.

"Hey! That hurt my feelings!" Pete says, faking a pout. Josh ignores both of them and goes to buy the CD.

He places it on the counter with shaking hands, and cute boy picks it up to scan it.

"Oh! I love this band, they're sick!" cute boy says enthusiastically, and ohmygod he literally could not get any cuter.

"Oh, yeah. Me too. They're pretty cool." Josh is proud of how steady he kept his voice.

"Hey, by the way, you and your girlfriend are really cute." cute boy says, and Josh's mouth goes dry.

"What?" he asks, for lack of something better to say.

"The girl with the purple hair and choker? She's your girlfriend right?" cute boy says.

"Oh no, we're just friends. It wouldn't work out anyway, cause I'm gay as hell." Josh really didn't mean to say that last part, and he really wants to maybe bang his head against a wall right now. He can feel how hot his face is from blushing.

"I mean-uh. . ." he starts nervously. Cute boy laughs, and wow he somehow managed to get cuter.

"It's ok. I'm gay too, so it's not like I can be homophobic or anything." Cute boy says, and Joshs' speaking mistake just made this like, a million times better. Because he maybe, just maybe has a chance. "I'm single though. No one who's really been interested in me." Cute boy says, and Josh wants to cry out of joy because his chance just got bigger, but also out of frustration because he's interested in him.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm single too. For about the same reason."

"Sick." He can hear cute boy mumble under his breath. "Anyway, your total is $9.37." He says, and Josh hands him a $10 bill.

"Y'know. You come here a lot, and I still don't know your name." Cute boy says.

"Oh. . I-It's Josh." He responds, smiling softly at the cute boy.

"Tyler." Cute bo-well, Tyler says. And Josh stops to think how well that name fits him.

"Nice name. It suits you." Josh says.

"Same to you." Tyler hands Josh his change.

Pete chooses that moment to walk up to both of them. "Listen," he starts, and Josh hopes he doesn't say anything too obvious. "I've seen you two interact, and it's obvious you have some chemistry. And I know Josh has a big gay crush on you, so just skip the awkwardness and ask each other on a date, yeah? Ok. I'm going to go now." Pete says all in one breath, then skips back to the CD rack in which Jenna and Debby still are hiding behind.

Josh doesn't know what to do. Or say. So he does the first thing that comes to mind: apologize.

"I'm sorry for him. Uh, I should probably go. . ."

"No. Wait! Did what he say was true?" Tyler asks, his cheeks with the lightest tint of blush.

"Uh...yeah..." Josh said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Would you. . .maybe like to grab some coffee later? Like at 7? I'll be off work by then." Tyler says, and Josh is actually about to pinch himself because there's no way this is happening right now.

"That sounds great." Josh smiles.

"I'll need your number to tell you which coffeehouse because there's quite a lot around here." Josh gives Tyler his number, and takes the CD, going back to his friends.

"I'm going on a date with him tonight." Josh says, and can barely hear his own thoughts over Pete's squeals.


	2. Coffee Date and sad poetry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler and Josh go on a coffee date. And there's sad poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ACTUALLY SO FRUSTRATED WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT TWO FUCKING TIMES AND I HAD TO RE-TYPE IT ////TWO FUCKING TIMES////

It's when Josh is sure he can hear again (thanks to Pete's squeals) and when they walk out of the music store (not without a smile and a "See you tonight!" directed towards Tyler) that it hits him.

"Oh my god. I'm going on a date with Tyler." Josh says, about to freak out.

"Yes you are." Jenna says without hesitation.

"What am I going to wear? I've been crushing on this guy for weeks! What if I make a fool of mysel-" Debby cuts him off by placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Josh. Calm down. You're going to go on the date and you're going to be your perfect self then Tyler will fall in love with you and then you'll fall in love with him and you'll go on a billion more dates and become perfect, cute boyfriends and then you'll date for a while and then move in with each other and then you'll cuddle every night with him and get married and I better be a bridesmaid or I will kill you then you'll adopt perfect children, okay? You guys are soul mates. Soul mates are nothing to be scared about." Debby says calmly. Admittedly, Josh feels a little less like freaking out.

"That actually made me feel a little better." Josh says thoughtfully, and Debby beams proudly.

Josh needs to check the time however. He doesn't want to be late to his first date with Tyler. God, he's getting anxiety just thinking of the possibility of that happening. So he pulls out his phone to check the time. 4:17.

"I have a little less than three hours until our date." Josh says and all three of his friends nod.

"Okay, well then we can go to a couple more stores then go to your apartment to help you get ready for the date. By the way: we're going to spend the night at your apartment because the second you get back you're going to tell us about the amazing date you had with your soul mate." Jenna says, and his other two friends nod this time.

Josh sighs. "Ok fine but don't eat all of my food like last time." He says, shooting an accusing glare at Pete.

"Hey! I left you some food last time!" he argues. 

"All that was left was a jar of peanut butter and a bag of chips." Josh retorts.

"I mean. . .that's still something." Pete tries desperately to save himself.

"Whatever, man." Josh dismisses the subject. "Let's go in here." He says, motioning to the next store.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Two hours, 5 trips to the bathroom ("You _really_ shouldn't have gotten the biggest Slurpee size, Pete!"), and about 4 stores later they're all walking into Josh's apartment. Josh takes pride in how clean he keeps it, because he literally cannot stand a mess.

"How the hell did you manage to make it look even cleaner than last time?" Pete asks in amazement, because Josh has seen his apartment and it's the exact opposite of Josh's. Clothes were thrown everywhere, dirty dishes were stacked up, chip wrappers and soda cans were strewn throughout the apartment, and Josh had to physically hold himself back from cleaning it.

Josh has 40 minutes until the date. 

"I think you should take a shower before." Debby suggests, and goes to smell Josh. "Oh yeah, you definitely should." She laughs.

"Hey! I don't think I smell that bad." Josh defends himself, then shrugs. "But yeah, I probably should." He says, then makes his way towards the bathroom. He knows his friends will find some way to entertain themselves. He just hopes it's not by raiding his fridge and cabinets for food.

After thoroughly washing his hair and body, he dries himself and walks out, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ooh lala." Pete says, winking at Josh while simultaneously stuffing his face with crackers as he walks past. Josh rolls his eyes and smiles. He's gotten used to Pete's flirting and sexual comments by now. 

"Jenna! Debby! Come help me figure out what to wear!" he calls for the two girls, and they come running to his room.

They start to go through his drawers, putting clothes they think are good into a maybe pile.

"Okay. Here's all the clothes we think are good for a coffee date. You pick from this, just make sure it matches and that it's casual. But not too casual." Debby warns, and her and Jenna leave.

Josh looks at his options. They consist of 3 different pairs of pants, and 4 different shirts. All three pairs of pants are black skinny jeans, and Josh is sure that he owns no other pants than those.

So, of course, he's going to wear them. He yanks them on, along with his combat boots, and is just left to decide what shirt he wants to wear. He decides to go with just a plain blue shirt, to match with his blue hair, he thinks, then laughs to himself. He walks out of his room, and walks to the lounge where all of his friends are watching TV.

"Aw, you look great Josh!" Jenna comments, and Debby agrees. Pete is just staring, which Josh thinks is good.

He hears his phone go off and goes to check it. It's a text from a random number. 

'hey :) the coffeehouse that you want to go to is the Cantine Coffee off of Central street. Can't wait until tonight !!! <3' Josh saves the number as 'Tyler <3' and smiles because _Tyler added a heart_.

He checks the time.

6:48. He knows the drive is about 10 minutes so he should leave about now.

"Guys, I'm going to head out. Don't eat all of my food." He warns, and they all wave.

"Have fun with your soul mate!" Debby calls, and Josh blushes as he closes the door behind him and goes to his car, starting driving towards the coffeehouse.

 

There isn't much traffic so he arrives at 6:56 and goes to order his coffee. Once he gets it, he sits down at a random table and looks around the place, taking in the warm, friendly atmosphere and looks at different posters on the wall.

There's one in particular he notices. It says there is a poetry slam every Friday and-oh. Today's Friday, Josh remembers. Maybe he'll get to hear some of the performers.

"Josh?" he hears a familiar voice call, and looks up to see Tyler, clutching a coffee cup and smiling brightly at the blue-haired boy.

"Hi Tyler." Josh smiles back and goes to hug Tyler. He hopes he isn't being too forward but is relieved when Tyler accepts the hug and even hugs back! This date is going well, Josh decides.

"Well, I see you already got a coffee so." Tyler says, sitting in the chair across from Josh. There's a beat of silence before Tyler starts smiling at Josh's hair.

"I want to ask, what made you want to dye your hair blue?" He says, staring at Josh's hair in wonder. Josh laughs.

"I do this thing wear I put many different colored candies into a hat. And them mix them all up and pick one. Whatever color that candy is, I'll dye my hair it." Tyler's doubled over laughing.

"Oh god, that's the best thing I've ever heard." Tyler wheezes out. He catches his breath and wipes some tears of laughter from his eyes before asking, "So what color is your hair naturally?" 

"Brown." 

"Hm. I can't really see you with brown hair. Maybe it's just because I've only seen you with unnatural hair colors." Tyler ponders for a moment on this, trying to take Josh's hair and mentally dye it brown so he can picture it.

"I guess so." Josh answers shortly, but he's still smiling.

"How often do you re-dye your hair?"

"I just re-dye it whenever I get bored with the current color."

"Dude, you should like, add a Hershey kiss to the candies and when you pull that out you have to let your hair grow out to be its natural color again." Tyler says, sounding like he just came up with the best idea in existence.

"Maybe I will. And if you stick around maybe you'll get to see it." Josh- _tries_ -to flirt. 

"I think I won't be going anytime soon." Tyler responds without hesitation, and the pair stare at each other with smiles for a couple seconds.

"Welcome, everyone. We will now be starting the traditional poetry slam that Catine Coffee has hosted every Friday for many years. We have many incredible poets here tonight, and we would like to start off with one of my favorites-Blake Miller!" The coffeehouse gives a polite applause as Blake goes to perform.

"Oh, man. This guy is really deep with what he writes. One of the best." Tyler mutters to Josh, and Josh wonders how many poetry slams Tyler has been to to know that.

"Sounds promising." Josh whispers back, and the lights dim, leaving a single spotlight on the Blake. He starts.

Josh is very moved with what Blake performs-a piece about transgenders and the hardships they face-and is in awe with how much emotion he pours into his poem. It's truly a wonderful piece. Josh and Tyler clap the loudest out of everyone.

"Wow. . .just wow." Is all Josh is able to say to Tyler, and Tyler laughs.

"I know right? Kid's amazing." 

The next couple performers are not as good as Blake-still amazing, Josh decides-but they mess up on a couple things. Some stutter, which, Josh gets because he really, _really_ would be scared and probably stuttering if he was quite literally reciting his heart in the form of a poem. Others are just missing that extra amount of emotion. Tyler agrees.

"And now, for our last performer, who's been coming here for as long as I can remember, the incredible Tyler Joseph!" The person says, everyone in the shop start to applaud, and Josh's eyes go wide in shock. That's why Tyler knows so much about these poetry slams. 

Tyler smiles as he gets up, pressing a quick kiss to Josh's cheek and makes his way towards the make-shift stage. Josh is blushing hard and is watching Tyler intently. Tyler clears his throat and starts.

"There's and infestation in my mind's imagination. I hope they choke on smoke cause I'm smokin' them out the basement." _Oh_ , Josh thinks. Tyler certainly is passionate about what he writes.

"This is not rap. This is not hip hop. Just another attempt to make the voices stop. Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to say nothing." Tyler pauses, taking a deep breath and glancing at Josh (who is completely obsessed with every word falling out of Tyler's mouth) before continuing.

"This doesn't mean I lost my dream. It's just, right now I've got a really crazy mind to clean, know what I mean?" 

"No I didn't understand a thing you said. If I didn't know better I'd guess you're all already dead. Mindless zombies walking around with a limp and a hunch, saying stuff like "You only live once". Yeah, once. You got one time to figure it out. One time to twist and one time to shout. One time to think and I say we start now," Tyler locks his eyes with Josh.

"Because death inspires me, like a dog inspires a rabbit."

The piece is short, but meaningful. Oh, so meaningful. Josh almost feels like crying. He didn't know that Tyler's head was such a dangerous place. He claps anyway. After that, Tyler deserves to get crowds cheering him on, and he pretty much gets that. The small brown haired boy blushes at the loud applause coming from everyone.

"Thank you for letting me do that." he says, and walks off the stage. Josh watches Tyler as he walks back to their table.

"That. . .was amazing." Josh sounds a little breathless, and he loves the way Tyler blushes at the compliment.

"Ah, well." Tyler says, and shrugs. _That's all he has to say? After that?_

"Seriously. That was incredible." He insists, and Tyler looks doubtful, but says a small 'thank you' anyway.

They talk for hours after that. About-well, anything really. What jobs they work (obviously Josh already knows Tyler works at the music store, so it was just him telling about his job really), what they want as their future, and their life goals.

"I just-I really want to be heard. I want to get my message and my music out there. I just don't know how I can do that yet."

"You could become one of those famous people who have single careers. Like-oh! Ed Sheeran. Or Taylor Swift." Josh says thoughtfully, and Tyler wrinkles his nose.

"Nah. I'm not too good on my own. And besides, my music is really different from theirs." 

"Well what's your music like?" Josh is genuinely interested in what kind of music the other boy creates. If it's anything like Tyler's poetry then Josh wants in.

"Well. . .there's not really one single genre to describe it. I don't know, really. But, something weird. . .something new, and something, I hope, good." he says. "I could show it to you next time if you want." 

"So there will be a next time?" Josh asks, trying to not sound too hopeful.

"Of course there will be." 

Josh is smiling so hard his cheeks ache.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. First fights and first I love you's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Josh and Tyler get in a fight. And say "I love you" to each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short omg. More to come soon. Also, it's un-edited so. Hella.

A couple dates later, (with Josh nervously asking Tyler to be his boyfriend, and Tyler laughing and obviously agreeing) the two have gotten pretty close. They love taking night strolls around the city. They have this one bridge in particular that they love to climb and talk on the top of while looking over the city. Tyler says he loves it because it's very peaceful, and the view. Josh also loves the view, but not of the city. He loves looking at Tyler. He loves the way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles or laughs, he loves when he gets a certain look of joy in his eyes whenever Josh mentions music, and he absolutely loves the look Tyler gives him. No one else, like it's specially reserved for him, and only him.

But none of that matters now. None of that matters when Tyler is yelling, and Josh is about the cry. He really, really hates being yelled at, and it hurts more when the one yelling is Tyler. Josh can't even remember what he's yelling about, he vaguely remembers Tyler mentioning how him and Pete are too close for his liking.

"I am your boyfriend! You seem to be closer to him than you do to me!" Tyler cries, looking at Josh in search of a response.

"Tyler, listen to yourself. You're my boyfriend. _You._ Not Pete, okay? You're my favorite. Not him. I mean, I love him, but totally in a friend way. Besides, he's not even into me." Josh really, really doesn't want to start crying right now. Not in front of Tyler.

"He totally is, though! That's my point. He's always flirting with you!" Tyler accuses.

"He's _Pete._ Pete flirts with everyone, literally _everyone._ "

"Well he's never flirted with me, and I never see him flirt with Debby or Jenna!"

"Tyler, he's into dudes."

"No, he said himself he's pansexual. So, the fact that I only see him flirt with you must mean something."

"I don't even flirt back and I'm not interested in him so, why is it such a big deal?"

"Because I fucking care, Josh! I fucking care about you, and I really don't want to lose you. I don't think I could handle losing you. My mental health was all over the fucking place before I met you, and I've never been so happy in my entire life! I love you! That's why I care!" Tyler says, and Josh sees him wipe a few tears from his eyes. Josh is shocked, that's the first time any of them have said 'I love you'.

All that's going through Josh's mind is _ohnoohnoohnoyoufuckingmoronyoumadehimcry_ so he immediately rushes forward to take Tyler in his arms. Tyler sobs into his chest.

"Shh, Sh. It's okay, I love you too. I love you. I'm not gonna leave you." Josh comforts Tyler until his sobbing is reduced to small sniffles, and Tyler pulls back from the hug.

"Do you meant it? You love me back?"

"Yes, Tyler. I really mean it." Josh kisses Tyler passionately to show that he's not lying. And he's not, he's never loved anyone as much as he loves Tyler.

"Can we just skip the stroll and go to bed? I'm really tired." Tyler mumbles, and Josh smiles.

"Of course."

They make their way to the bedroom and collapse in the covers, legs tangled and spooning.

"You know I can just tell Pete to stop flirting with me if it bothers you that much." Josh says into Tyler's neck. Tyler giggles as his breath tickles the side of his neck.

"No, knowing that you love me is enough to have it not bother me anymore." Tyler says happily.

"I really do love you." Josh says, right on the edge of sleep.

"I really love you too." With that, the two fade into sleep.

 

\----------------

 

In the morning, a certain tension is lifted off each boy's shoulders knowing that the other boy loves them just as much as they love them. It's great being able to say "I love you" without the fear of it being not returned. And there is no hint of the fight left in sight. In fact, they're happier. More affectionate. 

Everything is perfect, and for once Josh is happy with where he is in life.


	4. Far too emotion for Josh's liking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finally sees what Tyler's always been writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe smut next chapter but idk bc im awful at writing smut so don't expect it to be good lmao also IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT FFFFFFFFFFF

The thing about Tyler, Josh notices, is that he's always writing.

Like, _always._ When Josh walks into the kitchen in the morning (Josh always wakes up last, and he's beginning to think that sometimes Tyler doesn't sleep at all.) for breakfast, Tyler's writing. When Josh does a quick run to the store and gets back, Tyler's writing. When Tyler listens to music, Tyler's writing. Sometimes Josh has woken up in the middle of the night to-what?

_Tyler writing._

This isn't a problem for Josh, he knows that it's Tyler's way to get his emotions out and to de-stress. Same goes for Josh's drumming, it's just a way for him to express how he's feeling. But, Josh is only human.

This is the excuse he's telling himself so he won't feel guilty when he's digging through Tyler's nightstand next to where he sleeps, trying to find something, _anything,_ of what Tyler has been writing. He didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend, but he was just so damn _curious._

Finally, he see's a single sheet of paper with Tyler's handwriting on it, and grabs for it. His eyes scan over the page quickly, greedily taking in the words.

Josh can't breathe. He really, really can't breathe.

He didn't know Tyler's mind constantly tortured him with this kind of stuff.

Oh god, he can't breathe.

He sets the paper down, staring off into the distance as his mind repeated the words to him again, as if to mock him. As if to say _"You moron you didn't know your boyfriend was suffering this is all your fault."_

A lump forms in Josh's throat. This _is_ all his fault, he realizes. He could've helped Tyler, could've loved him better, could've kissed him more before it got this bad. But he didn't. He didn't and now Tyler's getting bad again and it's all his fau-

"Josh!" He hears Tyler's voice pierce through his thoughts, and snaps out of his trance.

"W-What?" Josh's voice surprises him. It comes out panicky, gasping for air. and he realizes his hands are shaking, tears are in the corners of his eyes and when did all this happen?

"What's wrong?" Tyler asks, voice soft and concerned.

"No, I'm fine. What's wrong with you, Tyler? I read some of your writing and I-I just, didn't realize you were that bad again? Oh god, this is all my fault I should've noticed-" Tyler cuts him off with his lips. Josh kisses back immediately, basically a reflex at this point, and it calms him just a little bit. 

"Shh...I'm doing better Josh. Writing helps. You didn't do anything wrong. You helped, if anything. I love you, ok?" Tyler says, and Josh is definitely feeling better now.

"Ok." Josh smiles, and nuzzles his face into the crook of Tyler's neck. "I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fukcin gshit i jsut got the best idea for the next chapter man hold onto ur fucking socks cause ill knock the fuck outta them with this next chapter also omfg 82 kudos is way more than i expected. . .thank you, seriously.


	5. And Now (We) Just Sit In Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry og myg d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally this was going to have a happy ending in the original plan im so sorry

Tyler was giving Josh the silent treatment. This all went downhill a while ago, and Josh knew it.

Tyler's writing increased, along with his confessions of not wanting Josh anymore masked creatively in  _I love you_ 's and he just felt this incredible numb feeling whenever he held Josh's hand that... he needed someone else.

So, he cheats. Her name was Ashley. He feels bad that he'd never felt more alive than when with her.

Josh hopes they're happy together, he really does. He could never wish anything bad on Tyler.

And now, even though the last couple weeks consisted of meaningless words spilling from Tyler's mouth and so, soso much writing, the silence said more than words could ever say alone.

"Tyler- just, before I go. I want you to know that I'm sorry. For not being a better boyfriend, for not being interesting enough, for not being a better friend, and... I love you, Tyler. and I'm sorry." Josh says, and stares at Tyler, hopeful that he'll say something, but alas, all he does is continue to stare into oblivion.

Josh sighs. "You really want it to end like this? With nothing?" he pleads.

The dead silence from the other end is too much to take, and Josh can't handle it.

Sure, he's normally the loud one, with shouts of joy and erratic drumming and really, just a loud apperance in general.

But what Tyler said in the relationship, it was definetly heard. Even if it wasn't even words. Even if it was just subtle hand-holding, and light brushes of the thumb and fuck, Josh was starting to cry.

 

"C-Can you please, just s-sing one last time for me?" he sniffles, because he knows they won't be able to continue the band after this. Everything's too messed up.

Finally, Tyler gives in and sighs. He nods lightly, and starts on a song.

Fuck, of course Tyler would pick Josh's favorite song. Of course.

_"You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg literally this is my oldest fanfic and i havent updated in forever but i dont want to leave u guys hanging so i guess this is the ending ,,,,, rip joshler man


End file.
